Lena
by kranberrykat
Summary: Lena ran from an abusive home and life and ended up in a Juvenile Hall. Now she is out and on her own. Trying to find her way in life, she runs into a special problem.
1. Default Chapter

**Usual disclaimer.**

I actually wrote this before I wrote Nightshade, but i thought I would submit this anyway. It is not my best and i left the end for another opening. Let me know what you think. Thanks. Future warning, some chapters are short.

* * *

Lena crouched in a dark street corner glad that no one really paid any attention to her. She just sat there for a minute catching her breath. She had just ghosted a couple of guys because they had tried to rape and rob her. She had shoved a shiv into one mans gut and castrated the other man, watching him bleed to death. 

Lena heard a scream, knowing the bodies were found, she got up to move on. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on; hoping nobody would not notice her shined eyes.

She needed something to eat and was glad that she took their creds. She stopped at a stand and got a hotdog (whatever the hell that was).

Eating and walking down the street, deep in thought, she bumped into a hooded stranger and dropped her food.

"Shit" Lena states "oh well not hungry anyway." and says to the stranger "sorry."

The stranger stops cold in his tracks. It has been awhile since he had heard those words. He turns and replies, "No prob." Thinking about the fight he just witnessed he a slight respect for her. Lena sneaked a smile and they both turn and walk separate ways. The man smiled and started thinking.

Lena found a pleasant little dark corner to rest in.

_God, I am so tired. Am I going to run all my life?_

Exhausted she closed here eyes. That was a big mistake; the dreams were waiting, waiting for her to come so they could torture her. It never failed, they always came back to haunt her. The nightmares of being thrown out of her home, the beatings, and the raping.

She was startle awake when a chain was thrown around her neck. Eyes wide open she gasps for a breath and her hands go up to her throat trying to remove the chain, but with no luck. Struggling to see her attackers she finally saw three men.

_Shit, why am I so stupid? _Lena thought to herself.

She had let her guard down for one second and that could be a fatal mistake and she new better, but fatigue and exhaustion had gotten the best of her. The man with the chain around her neck stood her up. Big mistake. Lena had the flexibility of a contortionist and kicked her assailant in the head and steel-tipped boots. She heard a sickening crack and wondered if it hurt, but had succeeded in making him let go of the chain.

"Fuck, I am bleeding, get the bitch!" yells number one. Two and three walk towards Lena, but she has an advantage now, she has the chain. She grew up defending herself, at home, in the slams, and on the streets. She knows how to kill with the chain.

Swinging the chain, Lena hits one guy in the head rendering him unconsciousness and bleeding. The third guy looks around and says "Is it too late to walk away?"

Lena sneers and tells him "Don't know who you are fuckin' with." With those words said, she swings the chain so that it wraps around his neck. His hands go up to his throat, but Lena quickly jerks the chain and he drops to the ground, his neck snapped.

She almost forgot about number one, but it was too late, when she turned around, he had a knife to her throat. It was close, too close for her liking.

"What? Something wrong sweetheart; don't you want to play?" he crooned into her ear, his breath making her sick.

Lena stares directly into his eyes and bluntly replies "Not with your ugly ass."

"Bad choice of words bitch." he yells.

Next thing Lena knew her head was bleeding and she was knocked to the ground. _What the hell did he hit with? _All she knew was her head hurt like hell and her glasses were smashed now.

Groggy and disorientated from the blow, the attacker tied her arms and started to rip her clothes off. A sound at the end of the ally made the man jump and turn. He saw a glowing pair of eyes looking at him. _Shit, it's just a fucking cat _and goes back to his business. From nowhere two very strong hands grab the man by the shoulders and lifts him off Lena. Lena momentarily gains conscious as her attacker is being beaten to death by another man. Before she blacks out again, the stranger looks at her and she can't help to think _Cool eyes_ and the unknown takes her back to a strange comfort.


	2. A new Beginning

**Usual Disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**Moaning and holding her head Lena sits up. _Where am I? _is all that she could think about, not how she got here or who brought or where where is. The room was dark, but her eyes let her see as clear as day. Her eyes were a little bit different than your usual shine job, hers consisted of filters and their color was a weird purple 

"Damn my head hurts," she states to no one in particular. She looks around and notices the meager possessions in the room. A nice sized bed, a dresser, a door and a little bedside lamp. No windows, painting, knickknacks, nothing. So much for decorations and color.

"Whoever owns this place needs to fire their decorator." she starts to laugh, but grimaces as the vibration made her head ache even more. Catching a slight breeze from nowhere, she realizes that she is half-naked; she was dressed only in a man's black t-shirt. It didn't do much to cover her chest. _Shit and Holy Fuck, I am a mess aren't I?_ she thought to herself. She spots the door and decides to check to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. Lena was starting to get enraged and grips the door knob with all her might and starts to shake and pound on the door. Feeling like a trapped animal she looks for a window and remembers the room is bare and someone might expect that means of escape. She looks for something to open the door and there is nothing even to pick the look with.

"Shit!" Lena screams. "Is there anyone out there?"

Feeling exhausted and her head spinning she crawls over to the far wall and cowers in the corner. Thoughts start to flood her mind. The torment and rape flooded her brain making her mind reel. She finally lies against the wall and tries to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Lena wakes to the sound of the door being unlocked and being opened. A hand sneaks in and turns the lights on, but dims then to barely seeable. Fear overcomes Lena and she tried to curl up into a ball and make herself as small as possible. Trying to keep from whimpering she holds her breath. Thinking to herself _What the hell is wrong with you, you are a cold blooded murderer and her you are cowering in a corner. _But she knew that if she tried anything she could end up dead.

"Lena?" a mans voice says, deep and barely audible "Lena come out and eat, I brought you something to eat." Lena stares at the man, her captor or savior? Tall almost six feet or more, very tanned and built, the muscles on this man were massive. She looks at his face and notices he has almost the same kind of eyes she does. Shine jobs were not rare anymore, it just depended if yours was done in a Slam or not that is what makes them different. His eyes were beautiful, silver or blue depending on how you looked at them. Her eyes seemed only to stay a pale violet color.

Carefully, she starts to get up, standing was a bit difficult due to her throbbing head. The man set the tray on the bed and walked over to help her up. Lena thinking other things moved into the corner glaring at him, and the man new he had to back off.

Lena speaks softly, "Please don't come near me and how do you know me?"

The man laughs a very deep and throaty laugh that was very sexy and replies, "I have been watching you for a while, you caught my eye especially when you split those men in half and broke their necks." He sat on the edge of the bed and stared deeply into Lena's eyes. Lena was mesmerized.

"The other night when you were attacked I was going to help you, but you seemed to take care of yourself."

Remembering Lena smirked and traveled up to her eyes. The man notices the smile and really seemed to enjoy it." I helped you out because I think that you are unique."

Not helping but to laugh Lena bursts out "The Great Riddick thinks that I Lena is great and unique." She can't help but to hold her sides because they hurt. Riddick hid his surprise that she knew who he was without introduction, but then again he is popular. Riddick not taking this to lightly goes over to her and gets up in her face, real close like.

"Don't push your luck," he growls, staring into her eyes, his silver ones into her violet ones. Being that close he yanks her head down and examines the large gash on her head.

"Stay still you were hurt pretty bad last night." Riddick growls.

Lena is amazed this supposedly vicious killer is a caring, loving man. Riddick couldn't help but to take in her feminine scent. He loved women but after Kira died he had just stopped caring and loving, it was too hard and it was easier to kill.

Shaking himself back to reality he tells Lena her stitches are holding and are fine and that she needs to eat and regain her strength. Leaving Riddick leaves some clothes for her. On his way out he states "you are not a prisoner here, but I should show you around. We won't be here long, but …. I might need a gunman" Riddick smiles "or woman."

Lena looks at Riddick. "How did you know I was a gunner?"

Riddick smiles and just shrugs his shoulders. They both knew that they'd work very well together.


	3. Soul Mates

Usual Disclaimer. I hope that someone finds this interesting.

* * *

Lena was having terrible nightmares again. She started thrashing around and making a lot of noise. Riddick woke easily to the sounds and went to check on her. For some reason Riddick was strangely attracted to her. He wanted her real bad too, but that could wait. 

He gets to her door and slowly opens it. He sees Lena thrashing and then she starts to scream. The scream actually makes Riddick jump. Riddick walks to Lena's side and tried to wake her. It took a few minutes, but he managed to. Lena waked up, startled and covered with sweat. Lena sat straight up in bed, the sheets falling away, exposing a beautiful pair of breasts. Riddick ignores them and tries to comfort her.

Lena starts to cry and hugs Riddick closer to her. Riddick feels and looks a little uncomfortable, but he tries.

"What is wrong Lena?" asks Riddick in his low rumbling voice.

"Nightmares" replies Lena, shivering.

Sounding concerned Riddick asks "What of?"

"My past and I do not want to talk about it." Lena replied getting straight to the point.

Lena finally stopped shivering and noticed that she was completely naked. Riddick saw the blush that crept up her chest and made it to her face.

"I'll be honest Riddick, what am I doing here? There are no fights or running going on, why am I here?"

Sighing Riddick sits up and puts his head in his hands. A moment later Riddick turns to face Lena and starts to explain.

"An elemental once told me that after I got the necromancers home and I came back here, I'd find a woman. She calculated that I might finally be able to settle down with someone. She told me the signs and I followed my instincts."

Lena just stared at Riddick. Did she hear him right?

"I once was old that I'd met a man that would change my life forever and make the nightmares stop." Lena sat back and took a deep breath. Riddick looked at Lena and opened his arms to her. Lena welcomed the comfort of his strong, muscular arms. And together they slept in complete peace.


	4. The Animal Tamed

**Sorry, short chapter**

* * *

Riddick woke when Lena turned to her side. She had calmed down a lot since he came to her a couple hours ago.

He looks at her face and he could finally read peace. Maybe Arian was right and he could find love. Thinking about this he fell back into sleep.

Lena woke with a start and sat up in bed. With relief she remembered that she was safe…and in love.

She looks at Riddick's sleeping form and smiles. She took in his body. The handsome skin, the muscles, the lips. Why is she just now noticing his full lips? Wanting to touch them, kiss them. She bent down and gently brushed her lips against his. When she sat back up Riddick was staring at her with his silver eyes.

She saw the need and want in those eyes. He could see the same in her eyes.

Together they came to each other and kissed a kiss that sealed them together forever.

They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. His shined silvers were filled with lust and her emerald greens were tearful.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Lena whispered.

"Don't be sorry, can you love an animal? Can you love a man like me?" asked Riddick.

Lena looks at him and answers by putting her hand on his heart and passionately kisses him.

This is the answer that he has been waiting for. He pulls back and a single tear falls from his right eyes. Lena bends down and catches it with her lips.

She works down his taunt neck and down to his shoulders. She can feel the scars and continues down to his chest where her mouth finds a nipple.

Her tongue flicks and whirls around the nipple causing Riddick to inhale sharply.

_God, she is a good tease, I don't deserve this. How much more can I take? _thought Riddick.

A moan escapes his lips. Satisfied Lena skips his chiseled stomach and goes for the sweet spot. She grasps it in her hand and is amazed at the hardness.

Not wanting to be eager she plays with his balls.

Moaning and wiggling with need Riddick is in pure ecstasy.

Finally Lena takes him whole. Riddick almost sits up; he places a hand on her head and pulls her in for a fierce and wonderful kiss.

With a quick movement she is on her back staring up at Riddick.

She teasingly licks Riddick's lips, loving the wild look on his face.

"Take me now" Lena growls.

Riddick looks stunned. "What?"

"Take me now, Damn it, I'm going to explode." Lena screams.

Those words of encouragement sent Riddick over the edge. He thrust her legs apart and enters her with a fierceness Lena knew of before. She gasps as she stretches to accommodate him.

Big, hard, and strong Lena wraps her legs around Riddicks waist and pulls him in further. Riddick moans and almost growls like a true animal.

He pushes over and over and over again as Lena's moans and screams of pleasure encourage him on.

Finally they both are at the edge and fall over. One last thrust and she can feel his warm seed pouring into her.

Lena smiles and wipes the sweat from her face. Riddick moaned and lay down on top of her. He tries silently to catch his breath and Lena pulls Riddick up and looks into his eyes. She kisses each eyelid and openly admits "Riddick, I love you."

Shocked, Riddick remains silently for a few moments and replies "I love you too."

Finally, they both knew love.


	5. The Fury Within

**Chapter Five The fury within**

When Lena woke up Riddick was already up and dressed. Lena decided to get up and reluctantly thought she better get dressed as well. Reminiscing on the night before Lena doesn't here Riddick come in.

"You are one hell of a woman." Riddick growls

Startled Lena turns around and blushes. Riddick walks forward and kisses her roughly on the lips.

"Time to train" Riddick commands as he walks out of the bedroom.

Sighing Lena follows, this is the part that she has been dreading.

For the next four hours Riddick trains Lena on offense, defense, and with a variety of weapons ranging from teacups and silverware to swords and javelins. For Lena's sake she is a fast learner.

When it is time to eat dinner consisted of something that looked like mushy porridge.

As Riddick starts to eat Lena just sits there staring alternately from Riddick to empty space.

Riddick catches on quickly and looks a little annoyed.

"What is wrong? I know the food sucks, but come on" Riddick joked

Lena smiles and shakes her head. "It's not the food, I am ready to talk now and when you are ready to listen let me know."

Then she starts to eat. Riddick stares blankly and realizes what she means. He gets up and moves a little closer to her.

Lena patiently replies "Let's finish eating and then let's go to the cockpit to talk, I want to see the stars."

Smiling sadly she returns to eating.

Riddick finishes the same time Lena does and escorts her to the cockpit area/

Not much room to be able to look face to face, but that may be the point.

They sit in opposite chairs and Lena starts them on a course to a far off planet, Sage 2, a planet that many people don't travel to due to animals and weather.

They agreed a couple of days ago to travel here to hid low and hide out for a while.

"As a child I was moved from home to home because no one really ever wanted me. I wasn't bad, but I don't know why they kept moving me. It seemed like each home I was moved from someone always managed to get a piece of me." Lena stops and wipes away a stray tear in anger.

"Finally one day I had had enough and snapped. I killed my last foster family. The horrible thing they did, the beatings, the whole family raping me! I was sent to a juvie and played my card right so that I could get out." Lena smiles faintly. "That took work and a lot of psychological evaluations to get that pulled off. I was and am clinically diagnosed insane and psychotic not to mention some other things that I have forgotten."

Lena smirked "They scarred me real bad, the nightmares. Always there to haunt me, but they have stopped not. If there is one thing I am grateful about is that….and you."

Lena stops again and Riddick realizes that is how she learned how to defend herself. From a horrible childhood and from the places she stayed.

Lena is no longer crying, but angrily staring at the stars. Riddick says nothing but puts her hand in his and holds it. That is her fury within.


	6. A New Day

**Another short chapter, but if anyone likes it enough I have toyed with the idea of a better sequel.**

* * *

They landed on Sage 2, three hours later, but decided to stay on board for the night. NO savage lovemaking tonight just plain sitting and staring at the stars. Riddick noticed Lena was quieter than usual, but no one knew exactly what to say. 

He loves this woman and would rather die than let any more harm come to her.

Riddick whispers gently into the night as Lena slept in his arms. "You are mine and you are safe."

The next morning Lena and Riddick woke to the sunshine pouring in.

Lena jumps out of bed and runs to see what the temperature at 80 degrees. Not bad, maybe they found a home after all.

This area was seldom come by and it's out of the way of any travelers' path. Smiling, Lena thought that if any mercs came along, we could dispose of them and go about their day.

Lena walks back to where Riddick lay, stating "We have may found it."

Riddick, with goggles on, smiles at her enthusiasm, but he knows that it may not last. They both dress and leave the ship to go and explore.

For the next couple of hours, Riddick and Lena spent time exploring the foliage, land, and the plants. Lena was bent over testing the water from a waterfall, to see if it was drinkable, when Riddick snuck up behind Lena and pushes her into the water.

Lena was late, but realized what he was going to do, but could do nothing and squealing she fell into the water.

Lena comes up with a gasp and sees Riddick standing there with his arms crossed and grinning.

He stops smiling when he sees how Lena's clothes are tight over her body. Lena notices the look on Riddick's face and starts to swim away from him.

He dives in after her. The game of cat and mouse began.

Just like a predator, Riddick swan under the water so that Lena couldn't find where he was. Lena looks around in anticipation when Riddick grabs a hold of her and pulls her under.

Riddick surfaces just as Lena does and she is gasping for air and then she starts to laugh.

Riddick grabs her hand and leads her to the edge of the pond where some land juts out. He pushes her up against the edge and kisses her roughly.

His hands sneak up to her chest, feeling her tight, perky breasts under her soaked shirt.

Lena moans with pleasure as Riddick's mouth travels down her neck and down to her shoulders.

Lena's own hands did some traveling of their own and found a big, hard surprise waiting for her. She is able to free it from its confinement and began to stroke Riddick softly and gently at first.

Riddick growls with pleasure and takes Lena's shirt off of her and tosses it on the grass and starts to lick and nibble on her breasts. Swirling and teasing her till her breaths come in short and rapid gasps. Getting worked up they both climb out of the water.

Riddick lays Lena down in the grass and removes her clothing, taking in the beautiful site of her wet body and the sun beating off of it.

Lena looks at him and whispers, "I take it you like what you see?"

Riddick smiles at Lena and growls in answer.

Lena pulls Riddick down to her level and kisses him as she takes off his shirt. She runs her hands over his chest feeling the hardness, but also notices the beating of his heart. It was the same as hers.

Lena thought to herself _He is just like everyone else, flesh, blood, and a beating heart._

Riddick lay on top of Lena and looks into her beautiful eyes, taking in the high cheek bones, and the cute nose. _Her lips _he thought _those lips are delicious and tasty._

Blushing Lena pulls Riddick down and kisses him again. Riddick's hand travels down to find her sweet spot ready for him and he smiles.

He gently lowers himself and enters her slowly allowing her to accommodate him.  
Lena shudders and sighs as he enters her. They join, bond together for over an hour and he makes her moan in pleasure. Finally Lena and Riddick climax together. Riddick lays beside Lena for a while Kissing and holding her. As one they both go back into the water to clean up and to watch the sunset.

Lena looks to the sky and hopes that they will have peace, at least for a while.


End file.
